Whisper
by AnimeFetish
Summary: COMPLETED!) What happens when Trunks comes back from his first year of college and finds he has feelings for one very tom-boyish girl whos not so boyish anymore? TrunksPan
1. Return to Me

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

  
This story really doesn't have much to do with the Dragonball Z series. I'm just taking the characters and putting them in a story I've thought up. I've titled it ~Whisper~ after the song Whisper by Evanescence because it reminded me how Pan feels…

  
Everyone's totally out of characters and I'm sorry. Everyone has a different personality because they are taking on traits from people I know. I won't be using all the characters either.   


****

Pan-16  
Trunks-18  
Bra-16  
Goten-17  
Marron-17   
  
Whisper  
**~*~*~*~**  
Chapter 1  
**~*~*~*~**  
Return to Me   


****

June 2, 2003, Wednesday   


The sun was just rising over the hill. Everything was covered in morning dew as Pan lay sprawled across her bed. One hand hung over the edge as the other lay across her head. Both legs were tangled in the sheets, clothes thrown about everywhere imaginable. She was clearly the type of girl who didn't take many things seriously. She didn't care, or just had her head in the clouds. 

  
She was a dreamer, always forgetting one thing or an other. Her mind often drifted from real life to-him. He was always on her mind, more now then before since he moved to the

city. She often cry herself to sleep missing him. 

  
They had all been best friends since she could remember. Trunks, Goten, Bra, and her. She never thought they would ever be separated, but things change. As they got older Trunks wanted bigger better things like college. Naturally, he drug Goten with him. Pan understood why, but that didn't mean she had to like it. 

  
She hated the idea of all those college girls chasing Trunks around. He was quiet a good-looking guy which is one reason Pan took to him so quickly, but Trunks was always drawn to helpless feminine girls…well, Pan wasn't exactly helpless nor was she very feminine. She'd never worn a dress in her life and beat up half the guys in school by the time she was 13! How could she compete with those petit girls? 

  
Pan was very beautiful and had a great figure, but that wasn't what she wanted Trunks to like her for. She was clever and creative though she had a bit of an attitude problem, but look who she had for a mother! She had to be an ass-kicking, act now ask questions later kind of girl! She was one of the first female Super-Saiyans in more then a million year and her father and Grandfather happened to be two of the most powerful beings in the universe! 

  
Pan planned on getting Trunks' attention this summer though. She had to tell him how she felt. She couldn't function properly without him. How was she going live without him?? 

  
Pan's alarm clock clicked on and blared some really annoying song throughout her room. Pan's hand flew up from the edge of the bed and slammed down on the snooze button bringing silence to her room once again. 

  
How great silence is Pan thought drifting back to sleep as her alarm clock buzzed and blared back through her room. "I know damn it!" 

  
Pan lifted her hand and blew the clock into pieces with an energy ball. She moaned and put her face into the pillow. There was a knock on the door.   


"Pan, honey? Are you alright?" Her mother asked.   


"I'm fine!"   


"Oh, alright."   


Pan rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. She crawled to her closet and grabbed a pair of pants. She was dead tired from lack of sleep that night. She kept herself up with thoughts of Trunks. 

  
She fell back and pulled her pants on over each leg in the air. "Too tired."   
Pan got to her feet and pulled a shirt over her head. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair out of her face. She then grabbed her shoes and went downstairs. She sat down at the kitchen table next to her father and slammed her head down upon it. "Oww…" 

  
Gohan lowered his morning paper to look at her. He raised his eye brows at her. "Did you destroy another alarm clock?" He asked. 

  
Pan lifted her head which had a piece of the paper stuck to it. She smiled stupidly at her father.   
"I see." Gohan said lifting the paper back up. "Add another alarm clock to the shopping list, Videl. Pan has an accident." 

  
"I suppose." Videl said putting muffins on the table and sat down across from Gohan.   
Pan grabbed one and stood up from the table. "Trunks is coming home today." Videl smiled. "That's wonderful." Pan grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I won't be home right after school. I'm going over to Bra's. She said walking to the front door. 

  
"Trunks is how old now, Pan?" Gohan asked from behind his paper.   


Pan stopped and stood looking at the door. "18." 

  
"That's what I thought." 

  
Pan opened the door and left. So what if he was 18. It didn't make any difference because they were still best friends. She didn't understand why Gohan was so protective of her. It was Trunks they were talking about for Kami sake! 

  
She could understand he worried about guys he didn't know…not that she hung out with other guys besides Trunks and Gotten. Any normal guy would get scared and run away after learning who her father and Grandfather were. 

Pan kicked the dirt outside her house. By this time everyone knew about their powers though she wished they didn't. Ever since the day everyone found the truth Pan and all the others became the most popular people in school. Bra didn't mind this, she was already pretty popular to start with, but Pan hated the attention. She especially hated girls dragging Trunks off all the time. 

  
Damn their families for being what they were, but as long as people knew she might as well enjoy it and show off just a little! 

  
Pan jumped into the air and fly towards her school. She put her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. She flew along the clouds. She really didn't care for people if she didn't know them personally. She was often angry and seemed mad at the world. 

  
The truth is she was just annoyed with all the stupid people in the world. here just seemed to be so many. She convinced herself this was the problem, but one thing she didn't mind was people being afraid of her. She liked it that was too. She figured if people were afraid they'd stay away from her, but they just seemed to find flock to her even more. 

  
Pan turned her head to the side and opened her eyes. She was over her school now. There were a group of cheerleaders standing if the front of the school. Marron's group to be more specific. She hated Marron and her friends more then anyone at her school and knowing they were the ones most afraid of her brought great joy to her heart. 

  
You'd think Pan and Marron would be friends having grown up together, but Pan had hated Marron ever since they were little. Marron had a thing for Trunks and that burned Pan inside. All the constant flirting just pissed her off. 

  
Pan smirked. It was time for some fun. Pan stopped over the girls' heads, held her arms out to her sides, and dived straight at them. One of the girls face filled with horror as she glanced up and saw her coming. The others looked up as Pan stopped 2 inches from their heads and then shot off in the other direction.

  
They all screamed as pan came back ground and landed on both feet with one hand on the sidewalk. The look on Pan's face after she landed forced a few girls to stumble back wards, running into the others causing them to fall over as well. 

  
They all stumbled to their feet and backed away as Pan smiled to herself looking very please with herself. 

  
Marron, who wasn't very far away talking to a college boy came stampeding over. "That was some entrance Son Pan." 

  
Pan turned her head in Marron's direction. "Yeah, it was fun. You should try it sometime.  
Pan said turning her body to face Marron completely. "Oh, wait…I forgot - you can't!" 

  
Marron smiled. "That's alright, Pan. I'll just have Trunks teach me when he comes over tonight." 

  
Pan's face turned red. "What?!" She yelled. 

  
"Oh, dear. I guess he didn't tell you. I'm the first person he's coming to see when he first gets her…and you thought it was going to be you - how sweet." Marron tossed her hair. "He said he couldn't stand not seeing me another minute!" 

  
Pan balled her hands into fists. "You lying little bi-!" Pan stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Bra. She could smell her perfume. 

  
"That's news to me, Marron. To my understanding my brothers coming straight home to see his family." 

  
Marron glared at her. She stopped getting along with Bra when she kicked her out of the most popular girl at school position. "Well, he called me last night and said he was getting in early to see me and he wasn't going to tell anyone so we'll see!" She snapped. 

  
Bra's hand tightened on Pan's shoulder as she stepped forward. "Yes, we'll see." 

  
Marron gave one last dirty look and fallowed her friends into the school. Bra let go of Pan's shoulder. 

  
"Were you seriously thinking of beating her ass!? How stupid are you!?" Bra barked putting her hands on her hips. "That last day of our Junior year and your considering breaking her face! Your on your last chance, Pan!" 

  
Pan threw her hands into the air. God how she hated Bra's lectures. 

  
"I know, but she's asking for it! Errr, I hate her!" 

  
Bra shook her head. "And what? You think I don't?" 

  
Pan had almost forgotten what had happened a year ago between her and Goten. They had been dating for awhile when she caught him cheating with one of Marron's friends. Goten was drunk at the time, but the fact that he cheated broke Bra's heart. She closed herself off from people until she came to deal with it. 

  
Trunks wasn't very happy with it either. He told Goten he'd brake his neck is he ever broke his baby sisters heart and well if not his neck it was his back. Trunks threw him out an upstairs window. Goten landed wrong and that's when my family started having different thoughts about Trunks. 

  
"Your right, Bra. If anyone should be breaking her face it should be you." 

  
Bra smiled. "Damn right!" 

  
Pan laughed. "Let's go to class." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Goten snuck down the hallway of their apartment and crept into Trunks' room. 

  
"Hey Trunks. You up?" He whispered. 

  
Trunks snored and turned his head. He was dead to the world then sleeping. 

  
"Trunks!" 

  
Nothing. 

  
"TRUNKS!!" Goten yelled as loud as he could slapping him across the face causing Trunks to snore louder. 

  
Goten laughed. "Man, the world could be falling apart around you and you'd still be sleeping like a baby!" 

  
Goten climbed on Trunks' bed and started jumping as hard as he could. "EARTHQUAKE! WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE!!" 

  
Trunks eyes flew open and he bounced out of bed landing on his ass. "What the fuck!" He yelled getting to his feet and bracing himself. 

  
Goten fell to the bed laughing. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty! This has been a test of the Emergency Broadcast System. If this had been an actual emergency you would be dead!"   


"You asshole!" Trunks yelled jumping on the bed after him. Goten stood up and hopped off the bed. 

  
"I've told you once already, Trunks. I'm not that kinda guy! Haha!" 

  
Trunks laughed and sat on the end of his bed. "I need drugs.." 

  
Goten stopped jumping around Trunks' room and stared at him. "Drugs you say? I don't know what you speak of. I know nothing of drugs!" 

  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Stop being a moron." 

  
"I'm serious! 'Cause my friends here." Goten said bulling two bags of pot out of his pocket. "Think drugs are very bad for you!" 

  
Trunks smiled. "How could I ever doubt you." He said taking one of the begs.   
"That's what I keep telling you, Trunks. I am the man!" 

  
Trunks grabbed a pare of pants and attempted to put them on, but failed and fell on his ass again. "It's too damn early!" He moaned. 

  
"Stop your bitching! I told my dad we'd be in early. 

  
Trunks turned to him with a big smile on his face. 

  
Goten raised his eye brows at him. "What!? I don't like that look!" 

  
"I'm going to wait to see Pan. Make her wait awhile. It'll drive her crazy!" 

  
"Don't play mind games like that with her. You know how she feels about you." 

  
Trunks got up for a second try at putting his pants in. "I'm not playing games. We are best friends after all." He said winning the war agents his pants and wondered off to the bathroom. 

  
"We're going home!!" He shouted running through the house. 

  
Alright, going off to college turned Goten and Trunks into your typical stoners, but they loved their families. They couldn't wait to get home and Trunks couldn't wait to see Pan. She was turning into a woman and he knew it. He could only imagine what she looked like after a whole year. Pan was pretty as a child, but have to be gorgeous now. 

  
Trunks looked at himself in the mirror. He let his hair grow out and Pan had always liked his hair short. He wanted to look good for her because there was no way in hell he was going to see her looking like the stoner he was. He grabbed the scissors and chopped his hair above his ears and buzzed the back with his razor. 

  
"Hey, Goten!" He shouted. "There are going to be some changes around here. 

  
Goten popped his head in the room. "And those changes would be?" He asked with bloodshot eyes. It was clear to Trunks he was high. 

  
"You'll see…"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Not even an hour before school let out was sitting down in the Principles office. 

  
"Well, Mrs. Son. Fancy seeing you in my office AGAIN!" Said a fat blonde man in a chair. Mr. Furlong, the Principle, he's always had something agents the Son family. 

  
"Do you know why you're here this time?" He asked her with his high pitched piggy voice. 

  
Pan sighed, flung her leg over the chair arm, and crossed her arms. "I punched Bobby Flay in the face." 

  
"Exactly! Why are you the only one who doesn't see anything wrong with this!?" 

  
"Because he grabbed my ass in the lunch line! He deserved what he got!" She exclaimed.   
Mr. Furlong got out of his chair. "I see.." He said roughly. "Do you like guys, Pan?" 

  
Pan's eyes darkened. "What kind of question is that!?" She snapped. 

  
"Just a question…have you ever had a boyfriend?" 

  
Pan jumped out of her seat. "That's none of your business! What the hell is this!?" 

  
"Calm down, Pan. I'm just trying to figure out why you kicked a young man in the groin for bumping into you in the hall and punched another for getting your attention by putting this hand on your shoulder. I can understand why you hit Bobby, but the other two did nothing wrong at all!" 

  
Pan sat back in her chair and crossed her arms again. "There are a limited few of men in this world I allow to touch me. None of which who go to this school." 

  
"Yes, well I don't need any names because I'm sure two of them would be Trunks and Goten. Two of the biggest trouble makers to ever attend this school! I should take away all your credits right now, but being who you are! One more slip up and your out of here on the last day of school! Now get out!" He bellowed. 

  
Pan stood up and walked into the hall. "Asshole." she muttered to herself. 

  
A group of people was forming outside the Auditorium doors Pan noticed. She figured she'd make a clean get away as she was spotted by an under classmen. The girl walked over to Pan looking quiet nervous. 

  
"Um…Pan? Can I call you, Pan?" She asked twiddling her fingers. 

  
"Getting to the point of why you approached me anytime soon." Pan said in the nicest way she could. 

  
"Oh, well you know Marron right? Well of course you do, but anyway. She's in the Auditorium now and she's-" 

  
"Does it look like I care what she's doing!" Pan snapped. 

  
The girl looked petrified. "Yes, because she's talking about Trunks!" She shouted out putting her hands over her head. 

  
Pan looked at her. "She's talking about Trunks? To the whole school??" Pan asked. 

  
"Yes, I just thought you should know because he's your best friend and everything. I think she's also talking about Goten." 

  
Pan turned to the Auditorium. "Thanks for telling me um..", Pan scratched her head. "Kate, isn't it?" She asked. 

  
The girl smiled. "You remembered my name!" 

  
Pan forced a stupid smile. "Yes, well I'm just going to see what all the talk is about so nice talking to you. Bye!" Pan said rushing off and found Bra already waiting for her at the entrance. 

  
Bra looked at Pan and rolled her eyes. "This ought to be good." She said pointing in at Marron. Pan looked over and narrowed her eyes on Marron. 

  
"Well, as you all know my Junior class are going to be Seniors next year! Marron said perkily.

  
Cheers irrupted from the stadiums. 

  
"Wow, did she just figure that one out?" Pan asked annoyed. 

  
"Probably, she's not exactly the brightest color in the box." 

"Well since we're going to be responsible Seniors I've decided to through a party!" She continued. 

  
Pan rolled her eyes. "That's what's so important? I thought that girl said she was walking about Trunks. Oh, who cares..lets go." Pan said starting to walk away. 

  
"In honor of Trunks!" 

  
Pan's mouth dropped open as she turned back to face Marron. "Have I missed something?" She asked. Bra shook her head. 

  
"We all know and love Trunks! It just hasn't been the same without him and this is going to be a Welcome Back Party! I've already talked to him about it and it's all set so leave Friday open!" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Trunks finished shoving his things into his suitcase. "I'm finally getting away from his city." He said as Goten opened the door. "You ready to go?" He asked. 

  
Trunks smiled. "Yeah, let's go." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Pan and Bra left the Auditorium. "I guess I'll just head in home." 

  
Bra glared at her. "You don't seriously believe her, do you?" 

  
"No, I just want to go home." Pan told her walking out of the school. "Weather she's lying or not what makes me think he wants to see me?" Before Bra could get a word in Pan already left her behind in a cloud of dust. 

  
She didn't know why she let Marron get to her like she did. Pan landed outside her house and ran through the front door. Videl was sitting in the living room. 

  
"Is he-" 

  
"No, he hasn't gotten into town yet." 

  
Pan looked to the side. "oh, I'll just be upstairs if you need me then." She said turning up the stairs. 

  
"School called." 

  
Pan closed her eyes. 'Damn it.' She thought to herself. "It wasn't my fault! He grabbed me!"   
"Pan, you've hit five guys this year! Seven that last! Do you want to fail, is that it!?" 

  
"Well, I'm sorry to be such a disappointment!" Pan yelled running upstairs into her room and slammed the door. She laid on her bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of Trunks. 

Hours passed and Pan still slept until 10:00 at night when her alarm clock went off. 

  
Pan's eye shot open. Her mother must have gotten her a new alarm, but why would it be set for 10:00 a night she wondered sitting up in bed. The room was pitch black except for a crack under the door where the hall light shown through. 

  
Pan rubbed her eyes and squinted. A frown came across her face. No one had tried waking her up which meant Trunks had come over. She rubbed her eyes again which were now filling with tears. He had forgotten her and was probably with Marron. 

Pan flung the blankets over her legs getting ready to jump out of bed when the floor made a creaking noise behind her. She turned her head violently towards the noise only to bed tackled off the bed before she could make out any shapes. 

  
Pan screamed as her attacker turned her over laughing. It was a very playful caring laugh that Pan knew. She froze and laid there for a minute breathing deeply. There was a scent in the air that was very familiar. Pan shivered under him. 

  
"Trunks!" She shouted sitting up and diving into his arms. Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 

  
"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked holding her back and whipping her tears. 

  
Pan sighed feeling stupid. "I thought you forgot about me and Marron said-" 

  
"You believed something that girl said!? How could I forget about you, Pan? You're my best friend!" 

  
Pan couldn't help, but smiling wider. "I was being stupid, that's all. I guess with all the problems I've been having I thought you'd be here to make everything better." 

  
Trunks face saddened. He had gotten in early he was just messing with her. He didn't know she really needed him. 

  
"Well, I'm here now and I will make everything better, but hey! Happy Birthday! Mrs. 16!" That's right Pan had turned 16. She was a woman know and she wanted Trunks to know that.

  
"I've really missed you! You have no idea!" Pan said as Trunks hugged her tighter. Pan hesitated when she felt Trunks hand run down her lower back and slid around to rest on her hip while the other traced from under her breast to her waste. She didn't mind this, but it seemed strange to her. 

  
Pan pulled away and glared at him. "What the hell were you thinking scaring the crap out of me like that anyway!" 

  
Trunks laughed breathlessly. "You know me. You should've learned I do that by now." 

  
"Yeah," Pan sighed and stood up, hitting the light switch. She stood there and pulled her hair out of the messed up ponytail it was in. She ran her fingers through her hair and flicked it around as Trunks openly stared at her. 

  
Pan noticed and automatically dropped her hands to her sides feeling embarrassed. "Something wrong?" she asked. 

  
Trunks smile widened. "No, nothings wrong." He said standing up so the both of them could get a better look at each other. Trunks was a little taller from the last time she saw him. He still had his boyish good looks. 

  
Pan on the other hand, Trunks noticed, had changed a lot. She was taller, thinner, and her jet black hair now rest upon her mid-back. Her face was more feminine looking then before which reminded Trunks of the college girls he went to school with. Trunks always thought she was pretty when they were kids, but now to put it in his words she was hot! 

  
Pan fidgeted under his stare. "So…where's Goten?" She asked. 

  
Trunks shook his head again trying to get his brain to function properly. "Oh, he's downstairs talking with Gohan." 

  
"I'm going to go and say hi." She said opening her bedroom door."   
  
"Alright, I'll just wait here." Trunks said sitting on the corner on her bed." 

  
Pan smiled nervously. "Okay." she said running downstairs. Goten was at the bottom of the stairs by the time she reached the bottom step. 

  
Goten turned and smiled at her as she launched herself off the stairs and into his arms almost knocking him over. "I've missed you, uncle!" She shouted. 

  
Goten laughed and groaned at the same time. "It makes me feel so old when you call me that." 

  
Pan giggled. "I know! That's why I do it!" 

  
Goten put her down and became serious. "Has Bra said anything to you?" He asked sounding hopeful. 

  
Pan lowered her eyes. "No, she hasn't said anything about you." 

  
Goten nodded his head. "I didn't think she would." 

  
"Maybe you should go see you." 

  
"Yeah, maybe when I go over with Trunks later." Goten said as the front door opened with Chichi and Goku walking in. Goten ran to them and hugged them both at the same time. 

  
Pan smiled and looked towards her bedroom. "Guess I won't be getting any quality time with Goten tonight." She said walking back upstairs and into her room. 

  
Trunks was laying stretched across her bed. "Don't you have a family to be with?" 

  
"You are my family and besides mom and dad probably got me some lame gift." Trunks said yawning. 

  
Pan rolled her eyes. "They're only trying to show you how proud they are." 

  
Trunk snickered. "Yeah, only because they try to pretend I'm not a lazy drug addict." 

  
Pan's eye darted to Trunks face as he eyes darkened on him. "So, you lied to me!"  
She shouted. 

  
Trunks' body sprung up violently. Damn it! He had told Pan he stopped and promise he would never start again. "No, I didn't mean..I-" 

  
"No! You said you're a drug addict! You admitted it and lied to me!" She shouted turning away from him. 

  
"Pan, I'm sorry." He said getting off the bed and walking to her. "What else is there for a screw up like me, anyway?" 

  
Pan turned her head towards him with tears in her eyes. "You were never a screw up." She said in a low voice. 

  
"Only in your eyes." He said putting his hand on her shoulder only to have it knocked away. Pan turned to grab the door handle, but Trunks snatched her hand and pulled her tight to him hugging her face to his chest. 

  
"Err! Let go!" Pan snapped. 

  
"Sorry, can't do that." Trunks said squeezing her tighter. 

  
Pan flung her arms into the air. "That's not fair!" 

  
Trunks laughed then sighed. "Oh, it's just like when we were kids!" He said rocking from side to side taking Pan's head with him. "I'd put you in a head lock and you'd scream and shout it wasn't fair just because you were smaller then me." 

  
Pan stuck her hand on Trunks' stomach and put her foot on his hip and pushed trying to free herself. "But I'm not a little kid anymore!" She growled. 

  
"Oh, believe me. I know." 

  
Pan raised her eyes brows at him and grabbed his hand flipping him over her shoulder. She turned to face him and took a stance. 

  
Trunks laughed and looked up at her. "I see Goku's been training you." 

  
"Damn straight! You better be ready next time!" Pan said crossing her arms. 

  
Trunks wasn't sure on just what he was getting himself into anymore, but he wanted to find out. He grabbed her foot and pulled her on top of him and put his arms around her.   
"If you were any other guy I would-" 

  
"Tear me into a million pieces! Yes, I've heard this many times, Panny!" 

  
Pan's lips tightened. "I hate when you call me that!" Pan snapped looking up into his eyes. Trunks eyes softened on her. The way he was looking at her made her want to cry. Her angry quickly faded as she became lost in his gaze. He had the most incredible eyes she had ever seen. 

  
"I don't want to leave again." 

  
Pan's eyes fluttered in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

  
Trunks sighed. "I don't want to go back to college and leave you again." 

  
Pan swallowed hard. "But what about-" 

  
"I don't care about any of that. I care about you!" Trunks said putting his hand on her cheek. 

  
Pan shook her head. "I don't understand." 

  
Trunks smiled and moved his hand up her back to the back of her neck. "I need-" 

  
"Hey Trunks! You ready to go?" Goten called from downstairs. 

  
Trunks sighed. "You'll have to finish this conversation some other time, but I guess we do have the whole summer." Trunks said sliding her off him. "I'll be over early tomorrow." He said leaving the room and going downstairs. 

  
Pan sat up with a blank look on her. "You need what?!?" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Pan and Trunks get into a sparing match where things start getting hot, but Marron might have other ideas and what'll happen when Goten runs into Bra? Find out next chapter ~Best Friends, Old Rivals~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Wow, I took a hell of a long time to get his chapter out, but I've been busy. Now that I've started school I've gotten back into writing so I should start getting chapters out again. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter…I know your thinking Trunks and Goten doing drugs! But hey…like I said it's my story and I gave them the personalities I wanted them to have! Well I hope you like what you see and keep reading! Please leave a comment! Thanks! 

****

-Missy


	2. Best Friends, Old Rivals

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

  
  
**Rating: **R for violence, adult language, and sexual situations (LEMON) in later chapters. 

  
**Pan-16  
Trunks-18  
Bra-16  
Goten-17  
Marron-17 **  


Whisper  
~*~*~*~  
**Chapter 2**  
~*~*~*~**  
Best Friends, Old Rivals **  
**  
**

June 3, 2003, Thursday 

  


Pan lay on her stomach taking the cool morning air into her lungs. Her breathing was erratic as if she had the wind knocked out of her. The left side of her rib cage throbbed with pain. With every breath she felt as though her chest might give way and cave in. 

  
Both of her cheeks were red and beginning to swell. They stung as the cool breeze swept over them. Unconsciousness drew near as she lay in the grass both eyes shut. 

  
"Is that it? My little sister puts up a better fight then you!" Trunks said standing over her. "I thought you could handle more then that!" 

  
Every word he spoke slammed down on her bounding head. 

  
"Pan? Are you listening?!" Trunks asked kicking her foot wanting a response. "Your not dead, are you?" He asked and waited a few moments. When she didn't answer he kicked her foot again. 

"Pan!" 

  
Pan turned her head to the other side in annoyance and sighed deeply. She knew his put downs would be coming soon. If there was one thing she hated it was Trunks telling her how weak and worthless she was. 

  
"Fine! Don't answer or look at me then! You don't have to see me to hear what I have to say!" Trunks snapped walking around her like a Vulture circling it's pray. Pan sighed deep once more and put her arms up to rest her head on them. 

  
"Not today, Trunks. You just got here and I'm not in to mood for your name calling." 

  
"Name calling?" Trunks asked raising his eyebrows at her. "I don't call you names. I just let you know what your doing wrong!" 

  
Pan shook her head and opened her eyes. Trunks was now standing in front of her. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. You really hurt me this time." 

She told him forcing herself to her knees. She placed her hand over her bruised ribs and bearing her teeth in a silent grown of pain. 

  
Trunks kneeled down next to her and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "You think I should take it easy on you just because you're a girl?!" He snapped frowning at her. 

  
Pan turned her head to look into his eyes. She was on the brink of crying. "No, not because I'm a girl…because I'm your friend." 

  
Trunks eyes softened. He released her shoulder and took the hand that was held tight over her ribs. "I'm not trying to be mean, Pan. This is for your own good, but I promise not to be so rough with you anymore. Besides, you know I would never really hurt you just to hurt you, Pan. You mean too much to me." 

  
Pan half smiled. "I know." 

  
Trunks turned his head to the side then suddenly without warning swung himself on top of her. He covered her petit frame entirely. She tired to force him off, but his muscular body was too much for her as he weighed down on her. 

  
During her attempts of getting him off he grabbed a hold of her wrists and flattened them to the ground above her head. 

  
"What the hell are you doing!?" She shrieked as her body twitched under him.   
"Showing you how easy it would be for someone to over power you." Trunks said shifting his weight so he wouldn't crush her. 

  
Trunks shirt had come up as he shifted and brushed his stomach muscles agents the sensitive skin of Pan's reveled pelvic bone. 

  
Pan's body jerked and she suddenly went into a fit of giggles. She wasn't sure if it was because she got a little tickle or having him on top of her. She didn't think too long on this as Trunks' scent was being to fill her senses. 

  
"Stop that!" he ordered. "What if I were someone off the streets? Be serious, Pan!" 

  
Pan fell silent. Be serious? She didn't want to me serious. She was looking into the eyes of the man she loved and felt him all around her. Sew her for not having any self-control. 

  
"There isn't a man from the streets who can over power me so I don't see the seriousness in this." 

  
"If he's someone like us-" 

  
"I'll still kick his ass!" Pan snapped becoming annoyed once again. She noticed his bottom lip twitching which she figured couldn't be a good thing. Pan let out ,yet, another sigh and closed her eyes. "I get your point, but your not some guy off the streets, are you?" She asked lazily. 

  
Trunks watched her as her lips slightly part to take in more air. She truly was beautiful and he wondered how she had such perfect skin. During their sparing matches he'd get a hold of her bare flesh which was like silk. He had problems keeping hold of her when this happened. She was entirely flawless he notice as his eyes wondered from her face to her neck. 

  
Trunks smiled and pressed his face agents her neck and inhaled her scent deeply closing his eyes. She smelt like wild fruit he used to pick when he was younger. 

  
Pan's eyes fluttered. Trunks slightly lifted his head and brushed his bottom lip across the sensitive flesh of her neck causing her to shiver. 

  
'What the hell is he doing!?' Pan thought as she jerked her head to the side. Sure she liked it, but he had never done anything like this before. Was he starting to see how much of a woman she had really become? 

  
Trunks had been acting strange since he'd returned. All he wanted to do was be with her and felt lost when not close to her. 

  
He ran his lips around her collar bone and up the length of her neck. He truly loved the way she smelt and was starting to become aware of her body. 

  
Her body had filled out. She was slender and smooth not like when they were younger. Her breast had finally grown in. They were round and he could tell they were firm as he pressed his body agents her's. Her legs were also nice. They were strong, smooth, and long. He wondered what it would be like to have them wrapped around him. 

  
Trunks shook his head slightly. All this thinking was starting to turn him on. Trunks placed his tongue on the base of her neck and slowly slithered up her neck stopping at the lob of her right ear. 

  
Pan jumped and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from whimpering. She had been daydreaming and wasn't sure if that had just really happened. 

  
Trunks smirked and lowered his eyes to her breasts which were heaving from how hard she was breathing. Trunks had an overwhelming urge to make himself familiar with her body, but he restrained himself. 

  
She was the 16 year old daughter of Gohan, though, something about that excited him. Pan turned her head towards the sky as Trunks lifted his to look at her. Pan's lips were red, full, and moist. Trunks wanted to taste her lips. How sweet they must be he thought. 

  
Pan felt his eyes on her and took a deep breath parting her lips teasingly. She wanted him to kiss her and was waiting. Trunks started slowly leaning towards her closing his eyes. He was going to kiss her. 

  
Pan took another deep breath and readied herself as he drew nearer, but just as their lips were about to meet Trunks' eyes sprung open and he rolled off from on top of her getting to his feet. Pan, becoming angry opened her eyes and sat up wondering why the hell he stopped. 

  
"What's going on here?" Came a voice from behind her. 

  
Pan face turned red as she turned to face Goten. He was leaning agents a tree not far from her. 

  
"Nothing." Trunks said calmly. 

  
"That's not what it looks like to me." 

  
Pan stood up and dusted herself off. "It's not what you think, Goten." She lied glancing at Trunks who smirked. 

  
"No, it looks like the both of you were sparing without me." He said looking hurt. 

  
It was now Pan who smirked. "You'll have to take that up with Trunks since he's the one who wanted to without you. He said you'd just get in his way." 

  
Trunks turned and glared at Pan. He knew she was getting him back for teasing her. Pan put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly at him. 

  
"Let's go then!" Goten said tackling Trunks to the ground. They looked exactly like they did when they were kids Pan thought as they both rolled off into the bushes punching and kicking each other. 

  
Pan put her head down and placed her hand on her neck were Trunks face had been. She blushed and smiled as something long and pointy poked her in the side. Pan yelped and jumped into the air. 

  
"Goddamn it, Bra! You know I hate it when you do that!" Pan snapped. 

  
Bra flung her hair over her shoulder. "I can't help it. I guess my parents have rubbed off on me!"   
Pan laughed faintly. "If your parents are rubbing off on you then it's no wonder you and Goten broke up. You were beating the crap out of each other!" 

  
Pan and Bra both laughed, but Bra cut off short. "No, I know we would still be together if he hadn't cheated on me." 

  
Pan frowned at her. "I know that night broke the both of you. If you only new the things Goku had said to him." 

  
Bra crossed her arms and put her head down. "I still love him after everything that's happened." She smiled a little. "He sends me flowers everyday saying how much he loves me and how sorry he is, but I'm not letting him do this to me. He'll have to work for my trust now." Bra said as a smile crossed her face. "He'll have to work for everything!" 

  
Pan's jaw dropped. "Bra!" 

  
Bra laughed. 

  
Pan closed her mouth, laughed, then became serious again. "I still can't believe he would even think about doing anything with skank drunk or not!" 

  
"I guess I wasn't putting out as much as he wanted me to so he had to go to one of Marron's slut friends. Everyone knows they'll put out." Bra said he face turning red. "Goten was drinking and I bet Marron was the one filling his glass!" She exclaimed. 

  
Just then Goten rolled out of the bushes and stood up. "Alright! You win, Jesus!" He said whipping at a grass stain on his new pants when he spotted them. His lips quivered as his eyes fell upon Bra. 

  
"H-hey, Bra. D-did you get the Daisies I sent you?" He asked. 

  
Bra glared at him. "Yeah, I got them and I've been getting them!" 

  
Goten frowned he could see she wasn't please. He thought he had done something wrong like always. "If you don't like Daisies I-I can send something else! Just tell me what you want an-and it's done!" 

  
Pan shot a death glare towards Bra who twitched and looked away. "No, Daisies are fine. I'm surprised you remembered they're my favorite." Bra practically ate her tongue as she spoke. "Thank you, Goten." 

  
Goten's frown faded and a smile slowly came across his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and stared behind the both of them with the look of horror on his face. He took as though the world was going to end. 

  
"Something wrong?" Pan asked. 

  
"Why would anything be wrong?" Someone asked from behind them. Clearly his was the person Goten was staring at. 

  
Bra violently swung her body around and was standing face to face with Marron. "What the hell do you want!?" Bra snapped. 

  
Marron's eyes darkened on her. "I'm here to ask all of you if your coming to my party tomorrow. It just won't be the same without you since it's for Trunks and Goten." 

  
Goten fidgeted and decided to say something since his name had been mention and Pan looked as if she might jumped on Marron and rip her face off! Goten opened his mouth to say something again as a rock came flying out of the trees connecting with the back of his head. 

  
"Oww!" Goten shouted rubbing his head. A few seconds later Trunks came out the trees laughing. 

  
"Oh, hey Marron. I didn't know you were here." Trunks said smiling. He looked around at everyone. 

  
"Trunks, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Marron bellowed running to him. She throw her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

  
Trunks raised his eyes brows at her and hugged her back, but with less enthusiasm as she had. Marron let go and turned back to Pan looking very please with herself. 

  
Pan's hands balled themselves into fist on they're own as she glared at the blonde hair bitch she hated more then anything in the world. 

  
"What makes you think any of us would want to be in your company?!" Pan asked coldly. 

  
Trunks' eyes darted from Marron to Pan who looked as though she had just gotten down running 20 miles. Her face was beet red. 

  
"No one said you had to come, Son Pan!" Marron snapped. 

  
"Good because I was never planning on it!" 

  
Goten and Bra stepped back. They weren't getting in the middle of this. Trunks' eyes narrowed on Marron. She was his friend, but she was making Pan angry. He shot air from his nose in annoyance and stepped towards Pan. 

  
"That's not true, Pan." 

  
Pan turned her attention to him. "What?!" She said in a threatening tone. 

  
"You promised me you would accompany me." Trunks said smiling wide. 

  
Pan's eye had started twitching. She stared at him blankly trying to figure out what the hell he was getting at. 

  
Marron's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Trunks, you never told me you were going to bring someone with you." 

  
Trunks ignored her and stepped even closer. "Your still coming, aren't you?" Trunks asked his eyes softening on her once again. 

  
Pan felt her angry leave her body staring onto his eyes. "Well, you said I promised, right? I never go back on my word." 

  
Trunks' smile widened even more as Goten moved closer to Bra. He had wanted to get her alone, but knew this was all he was getting for alone time with her. 

  
"I know you hate me, but I was just wondering if you would want to come with me just as friends so we can talk?" 

  
Bra put her hand under her chin. She still had feelings for him and he didn't want to show up without a date. "Alright, but only as friends and I'm warning you Goten!" 

  
"Yes, I know. I'll watch myself." He told her swallowing hard. They both turned their attention to Trunks, Pan, and Marron to see the out come. 

  
Marron flashed Pan a dirty look trying not to make it obvious to everyone else. "That's fine, but this party isn't for children, Trunks." She said pulling him towards her away from Pan. 

  
Pan turned to Goten and Bra. "Children?" She mumbled through clenched teeth. "Children!!"   
Goten and Bra both stepped back once more. They both knew she was about to explode. 

  
"There will be things happening later during the night that aren't meant for children. Are you sure you want to bring her?" Marron asked putting his hand on his shoulder. 

  
Trunks looked at Marron's hand and then Pan. "Yeah, I'm sure. She's the most mature girl I know." He said shrugged his shoulders. 

  
Marron smirked. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could hang out after the party." 

  
"I bet you do." He replied taking her hand. Marron giggled and blushed at the same time. Pan turned around with a look of death in her eyes. 

  
"Hey, Marron!" 

  
"Yes?" Marron asked still giggling.   
"Let's spar!" 

  
"Sorry, Pan. I don't do that sort of thing." 

  
Pan smiled evilly. "Aww, why not?" she asked knocking Marron's hand from Trunks and put her in a head lock. "It's fun!" 

  
Trunks had doubled over with laughter at the sight. Marron was taller and was a bigger build then Pan, yet, she struggled hopelessly to get away. 

  
"Get off me!" Marron managed to choke out. 

  
Goten laughed and turned to Trunks. "Come on. I think we've had enough fun for the time being." Goten said walking down the hill with Bra to Gohan's house. 

  
Trunks leaned down, eye level with Marron who's hair had become ratted from the struggle. "Thanks for the offer, Marron, but I'll be bring, Pan." He said straightening up and hold his hand out to Pan. 

  
Pan dropped Marron to the ground and took Trunks hand which he used to swing her around on to his back. Pan put her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pan smirked at her as Trunks turned and walked down the hill after Goten and Bra. 

  
"Be ready this next time, Marron! "Pan called waving her hand in the air. 

  
"That little bitch!" Marron growled getting to her feet. "It doesn't matter! She'll get what's coming to her! I'll make sure of that!" 

  
Trunks stopped outside Pan's front door and put her down before going inside. 

  
"Hey, Trunk." 

  
"Yeah." 

  
"Why do you flirt with her?" She asked in annoyance. 

  
Trunks smiled. "Why? Are you jealous, Pan?" He asked smugly flashing her his cutest smile.   
Pan took away. "No, I'm not jealous…just." 

  
"Well good 'cause there's nothing to be jealous of. I'm taking you out on a date, not Marron." Trunks said tugging on her shirt and walking inside. 

  
Pan's face turned it's deepest red at that moment. She was going on a date with Trunks…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Pan drops her tomboy look for Marron's party which gives the young Saiyan ideas. Pan gets more then she expected from Marron's party and Goten gets a surprise of his own!  
Find out Next Chapter ~ A Night to Remember~ 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hmm…I didn't have this chapter fully written out so I had to pull the ending out of thin air. I don't know if it's very good, but I should have the never chapter out very soon which is a lemon…   


****

-Missy


	3. Night to Remember

****

Author's Note- I really hate to have to do this, but because of Fanfiction's new NO TOLERANCE POLICY, I have no other choice, but to remove my lemon chapter from his story in fear of having my stories deleted. I have a lot of good, loyal fans and I don't want their reviews to be lost, so if you want to read these chapters you'll have to go to and look for them in the Dragonball Z section. My user name is Animefetish19. Thank 


	4. Picture Perfect

****

Author's Note- I really hate to have to do this, but because of Fanfiction's new NO TOLERANCE POLICY, I have no other choice, but to remove my lemon chapter from his story in fear of having my stories deleted. I have a lot of good, loyal fans and I don't want their reviews to be lost, so if you want to read these chapters you'll have to go to and look for them in the Dragonball Z section. My user name is Animefetish19. Thank 


	5. Strangers Touch

****

Author's Note- I really hate to have to do this, but because of Fanfiction's new NO TOLERANCE POLICY, I have no other choice, but to remove my lemon chapter from his story in fear of having my stories deleted. I have a lot of good, loyal fans and I don't want their reviews to be lost, so if you want to read these chapters you'll have to go to and look for them in the Dragonball Z section. My user name is Animefetish19. Thank 


	6. Betrayal

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Whisper

~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

Betrayal

****

August 14, 2003, Friday 

Pan's body jerked awake for some odd reason. She rubbed her eyes and parted her lips taking a deep breath which made her cringe in pain as she opened the split in her lip.

"Ow!" She moaned putting her hand over it. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. There was an aments amount of weight keeping her flat to the bed. She lifted her head to see what it was and found a tan muscular arm draped across her chest.

Pan let out a quiet shriek, flung the arm from her body, and threw the blankets from herself. She jumped off the bed landing on the floor for her legs didn't seem to want to work. She didn't know where she was and couldn't remember how she got there.

Pan looked around the room and pulled herself to her knees. She looked down at herself and immediately covered herself realizing she wasn't wearing anything. She became angry not being able to remember and glared in the direction of the man she was sleeping next to.

She peered over the bed at him. He was still sleeping which calmed her nerves a little, but she jumped when Trunks turned in his sleep. She fell back on her ass and grunted angrily. She stood up and leaned one knee on the bed trying to get a better look since he had turned. Pan was now left staring at his back which was also tan and muscular.

She pulled the hair that had fallen in her face back and kneeled on the bed with both knees. She placed her hands in front of her and leaned over all the way, so Trunks' face was in view again. Pan bit her bottom lip (which hurt) and started in astonishment. Who was his man she was laying in bed naked next to?

Pan looked towards the bedroom door and back at him. She put her hand on his cheek and ran it up through his hair softly making sure not to wake him. Her affectionate touch forced a purr out of him. Pan smiled shyly and leaned farther over. She wanted to kiss him, but wasn't sure why.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly kissing his lips softly. Trunks' eyes shot opening in surprise, but smiled lovingly when he remembered it was Pan.

Trunks put his arm on Pan's back and pulled her to him. He deepened the kiss forcing Pan's lips apart. She pulled back and cried out once the wetness of this lips hit the cut in her lip.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I forgot." Trunks said laying her back on the bed.

Pan grabbed the sheets and pulled them to herself as blood pored from her lip again. Trunks grabbed a wet cloth from the night before and held in tenderly to her lip. He slid under the sheets and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Pan figured he was the man she was in love with since he was being gentle and loving with her, but she was still frightened and confused.

"How are you feeling after last night?" He asked placing hot kisses along her jaw bone.

"Uh," Pan thought hard for a moment. She didn't have a clue what happened last night! How was she supposed to answer him? "I'm…fine?" She answered looking into his eyes questionably.

"Good." He asked claiming her lips with his own.

Pan gasped and pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

Trunks raised his eye brows at her. "I'm kissing you. What does it look like?"

"I don't even know you." Pan snapped moving away from him.

"You don't know me? Oh course you do!" Trunks said being agitated.

"No I don't! The only thing I can remember is my name and waking up laying next to a naked man!" She shouted pulling at the sheets.

Trunks put his hand over his face and shook his head. "Pan, I'm all for games, but this isn't funny-" Trunks stopped and put his hand down. "You don't remember anything?" He asked.

Pan shook her head. "No."

"Not even my name?"

"No, who are you?" She asked.

Trunks turned away from her and slid to the end of the bed on the other side of the room. "Shit," He shouted pulling his boxers on. "I knew I should have taken you to the hospital last night instead of waiting!"

Pan found her dress and dropped the sheets. She pulled it over her head and walked to Trunks. "I'm upset that I can't remember either, but sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Fine, I'll take you to the hospital and call your parents."

"So, I do have parents, then?" Pan asked.

"Yeah."

"What does that make you?"

Trunks sighed. "I would be your boyfriend."

Pan let out a deep breath of relief. "Good, for awhile I though you were just some guy I was sleeping with."

Trunks laughed and shook his head. "Your not that kind of girl, but I guess you wouldn't remember that."

Pan half smiled. "Are…are we in love?" She asked blushing a little.

Trunks stood up and walked over to her. "Yeah, we're in love." He said putting his arms around her.

Pan hesitated, but up her arms around his neck. "Something's drawing me to you. It's weird, but it feels right for some reason."

"That's because no matter what happens we're meant to be together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME LITTLE GIRL!?" Gohan shouted slamming Trunks into the Hospital wall.

"I haven't done anything." Trunks answered trying to keep his calm as best he could.

"BULLSHIT! If you haven't done anything then why is she cut and bruised!?" He yelled pointing at Pan who was now laying in a hospital bed with Videl at her side.

"She was attacked by a man on the street." Trunks said pushing Gohan off of him.

"Your lying! My daughter can handle any ordinary man on the streets! She's a Saiyan for Kami sake!"

"And she was also a very frightened 16 year old girl!" Trunks said raising his voice.

"If your telling the truth then what happened to the man who attacked her, smart ass?" Gohan asked crossing his arms.

"Well, he's about five rooms down from us. You can go and ask him, but I doubt he has the ability to speak any longer." Trunks said pushing past him next to Pan's bed side. Pan smiled and put her hand out for Trunks' which fueled Gohan's rage even more.

"Just what the hell was she doing at your apartment anyway? I thought she was with Bra?"

"She was with Bra. Bra was staying the night with, Goten, but since we're on the subject I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?" Gohan snapped.

"Pan and I have been seeing each other for 3 month."

Gohan's face turned a bright red color. "YOU'VE WHAT!" Gohan shouted walking towards him. "I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS!"

Videl suddenly stepped in front of him and knocked him back into a chair. "Videl!"

"Oh, shut up, Gohan!"

Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor in amazement. She had never disagreed with him before.

"I'm tired of you ragging on Pan dating Trunks!"

"Videl, he's 18!" Gohan shouted in his defense.

"Can it! Don't give me your stupid excuses! You don't want them dating because you think he's going to take your baby girl away! She's 16 years old, Gohan! She's not going anywhere for now!"

"After what he did your defending him?" Gohan asked getting out of his chair.

"That was years ago! Goten forgave him, why can't you?"

Gohan couldn't believe his own wife was agents him. She was supposed to be on his side. "This is just great!" Gohan shouted leaving the room.

Trunks signed and stood up to go and talk to him, but Pan pulled back on his hand. "Trunks wait. He looks really angry."

Trunks smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be alright. You just say here and try to get your memory back. They have good doctors here." He said letting go of her hand and fallowed Gohan into the next door.

"Gohan, I know you hate me, but nothing is going to keep me for being with your daughter. She's everything to me."

Gohan turned to him. "You better not break her heart!"

"I won't." Trunks promised.

"Don't ever let this happen again." Gohan ordered.

Trunks nodded his head and walked back into Pan's room.

"What happened?" Pan asked.

"Could you excuse us, Videl?" 

"Of course, Trunks." Videl said leaving the room and want off to find Gohan. She could only imagine how mad he was at her.

"Well?" Pan asked.

"He's uh, excepting the fact that we're together…I think."

"That's good, isn't it?"

Trunks sat next to her bed again. "Yes, coming from your father its good."

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes." Trunks said truthfully. He wasn't going to lie to her.

"Oh, we must fight a lot."

"Sometimes, but you don't see him a lot anymore."

"Why?"

Trunks signed. "Because your mostly with me."

You don't control my life, do you?"

Trunks was starting to get annoyed with all her questions. "No, I don't control your life. We just spend a lot of time together because neither of us can stand being away from each other."

"Oh." Pan said looking down. She was angry and disappointed in herself.

"Knock-knock!" A man said standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, come in doctor." Trunks said standing up.

"That's alright. You can sit."

Trunks sat back down and took hold of Pan's hand.

"It seems the cause of her memory loss is stress. I've never seen a cases like this before. Usually, people suffer from short term memory from stress related issues, but never the entire memory."

Trunks nodded his. "She has been under a great deal of stress, lately. Some of which I should have lessened on her."

"I've already spoke with her family about this, so I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from the hospital for a while. We need to work with her to get her memory back and can't have people in her life interrupting the process."

Pan grabbed on to Trunks' arm tight. "What is he talking about? Your not going to leave me, are you? You're the only one I feel safe with."

"I know, Pan, but we have to do what the doctors say."

"No! I want you to stay!" Pan said becoming angry.

Trunks pulled her into his arms and held her. "I promise I'll come and see you when I can, but you need to stay here, so you can get your memory back. The sooner you do that the sooner we can be together again."

Pan started to cry as Trunks left her room and the hospital.

"Now, Pan, don't cry. We're not going to hurt you. We're just here to help you get your life back." The doctor and leaving the room as well.

"I hate this place!" Pan screamed before crying herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few more months had passed and Pan hadn't seen Trunks once. She called, but he's never answer. The doctors had no effect on regaining her memory and she was refusing anymore of there memory sessions.

****

November 2, 2003, Sunday

"Stay away from me!" Pan shouted jumping on to her bed.

"Honey, please. We're trying to help you." Videl said trying to pull her back down on the bed.

"No! I'm not doing anything until I see Trunks!"

"You know he's busy, Pan! He's in college and has classes!"

"I don't care! I'm more important then any college class he has!" Pan shouted pulling away. When a doctor entered the door she pick up a glass cup and threw it at him. "I hate this place! I want to leave!"

"Mrs. Son, please. We can't keep her here anymore. She's destructive. We asked that you take her home and do home treatment. Nothing here seems to be helping."

Videl sighed. "Alright. Come on, Pan. We're going home."

Pan stopped jumping on the bed. "Home? Will Trunks be there?"

"Yes, we'll have him come over if you would just please start acting your aged!"

"Yeah, yeah." Pan jumped off the bed and dressed in what clothes Videl had brought her.

*****

Pan sat on the couch in the living room of her house watching TV. She curled herself into a ball and slowly fell asleep.

Gohan and Videl were in the kitchen discussing things.

"I don't know what do to anymore, Gohan. She's not getting any better." Videl said beginning to cry.

"I hate to say it, but maybe Trunks can help. He's all she cares about."

"I know, but he's so busy with college I'd hate to ask him."

"If he cares as much as he says he does, he'll have no problem with it. College or not." Gohan said handing the phone to her.

"I suppose." Videl said dialing Trunks' number.

Trunks was in the middle of Chemistry when his phone rang. The whole class turned and started at him.

"Would you like to answer your phone, so the rest of the class can get back to working Mr. Brief?"

"Sorry, Mr. Sponge. I don't know who would be calling me at his time," Trunks said answering his phone. "Hello?"

"Trunks?" Videl asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Pan's come home and she hasn't made any progress. Gohan and I don't think anyone, but you can help."

"You don't have to apologize. I'll be right over." Trunks hung up his phone and stood up.

"And just where do you think your going?" Mr. Sponge asked.

"Um, my grandmothers on fire and I need to put her out. Later!" Trunks said leaving the room as the class broke into laughter.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Pan, honey, can you get that?" Videl asked.

Pan opened her eyes slowly and rolled off the couch. "I guess." She said opening the door.

Trunks automatically wrapped his arms around her. Pan screamed and jumping into his arms.

"Where have you been? You promised me you'd come and visit me sooner!" Pan and kissing him.

"I got held up in school." Trunks said closing the door and taking her to the couch.

"I guess that's another promise you've broken." Pan said putting her head down.

Trunks raised his eye brows at her. "You remember that?" He asked.

"I remember more then they think I do."

"Like what?"

"Well, half the time I don't even realize it. I'll do something in the was I used too and when I meet new people I automatically like or don't like them. For some reason I get an overwhelming urge to smash Marron's face."

Trunks laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Why? Something happen between us?" Pan asked.

"Kinda, you've hated her for the longest time because the both of you sure feelings for me."

"Oh, no! I'm not sharing anything with that bitch!" Pan said falling into his arms.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I have dreams from when I was younger I'm guessing. I see you a lot."

"Really? From when we were kids?" He asked.

"No." Pan said beginning to blush.

"Oh, I see…" Trunks said with a smirk.

"I have something to show you." Pan said dragging him upstairs and pushed him on the bed.

Trunks looked around as Pan stood in front of him. "Pan, there's nothing in here. What did you wanna show me?"

Pan locked the door behind her. "This!" She said taking her shirt off and jumped on top of him.

*****

Videl handed Pan one of her old baby blankets. "Does this help you remember anything?"

"Pan sighed in annoyance. "No, sorry." She replied.

"I just don't get it. There has to be something we can do to jump start your memory. You're a Saiyan…I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter if I'm a Saiyan, mom. Grandpa lost his memory and still hasn't gotten it back."

Videl jumped out of her seat. "You remember! I never told you that!"

"Calm down. That's pretty much all I remember. Don't get that excited. My whole entire life is a blank to me. I don't ever remember what kind of person I was."

"You most certainly weren't a cranky one like you are now." Videl said pulling out another object from Pan's childhood.

"I would be too sure about that if I were you or have you forgot about all the trouble I get into at school?" Pan asked looking through a picture album.

"You remember that, too!" Videl shouted.

Pan plugged her ears. "Would you stop yelling! So, I remember so what! It's still not everything!"

"That's not the point, Pan! So, what if you only remember a little! It's still something."

"I won't care until I remember everything and when that happens I probably won't care then either because I'll be back to my normal self!"

"Well, whatever! Something in this room is making you remember, so look around!" Videl said dumping a box of baby things on the floor.

"Yay." Pan said unenthusiastically. "I'm going upstairs. Call me when you find something." Pan said walking up the stairs. She shut her door and laid on her bed. She took a picture of her and Trunks off her nightstand and looked at it.

"A blue dress? Dad told me I was a tomboy. Why would I be wearing a dress?" Pan stood up and opened her closet. "It has to be somewhere." She said throwing clothes about her room. "If I wasn't such a slob!"

She pulled the dress out of the bottom of her closet and put the dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled. "Nothing, she said putting her head down. "I was sure it would have told me something."

Pan sat on the corner of her bed and sighed. "There has to be something." She looked around her room which was covered in dolphin things. "Maybe that's it. I liked dolphins." Pan got up and walked over to her stuffed animals. She picked up one of the dolphins and read the tag. 

'To Pan love Trunks.'

"Aww, he's so sweet!" Pan said holding it close to her chest. "Hmm, that's strange." Pan said going around the room finding all the dolphin things Trunks had given her.

"No, there's something missing! Something important." Pan said thinking hard. "Err, damn it! I know there's one thing he gave me that's not here!" Pan throw everything to the floor and fell back on her bed.

"Goddamn it! Why can't I remember anything!" She smacked herself hard in the face. "Err!"

"Hey, Pan! I found the necklace your father gave you on your 14th birthday!" Videl said from downstairs.

"Mom, I don't care about a stupid…necklace?" Pan jumped off her bed and landed on her ass. "HOLY SHIT!" she shouted flying down the stairs.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Videl asked.

"That's it! That damn necklace! It was there right in front of my face! The night I was at Trunks' I called you and told you I was staying the night at Bra's! Trunks gave me a crystal dolphin necklace before I started walking home! I was attacked and lost it!"

"How did you know what?" Videl asked becoming confused.

"I don't know! I just remember! I remember everything!" Pan said running to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Videl asked in a worried tone.

"I've got to find that necklace!" Pan said leaving the house.

******

Pan landing in the park by the bushes where she had been attacked. "I know it was somewhere over here." She got down on her knees and started moving the dirt around. "Damn, its not here."

She turned and put her back agents the wall. "I was sure it would still be here unless that scum page got a hold was it when I was struggling."

Pan sighed and stood up. She dusted her pants off and glanced up at one of the bushes. Something shinny was handing from one of the tiny branches.

"No way! If that's it I'll piss myself!" Pan said grabbing it. Low and behold it was the necklace Trunks had given her. (Go figure, huh?)

Pan jumped into the air and shrieked with happiness. "Things can't get any better then this!" She said heading towards Trunks' apartment. "I've got my memory and Trunks!"

When Pan got to Trunks and Goten's apartment she didn't bother knocking. She wanted to surprise him, so she just walked in. She tie-toed to his room and slowly opened the door. The lights were off, but she could see a figure laying in his bed.

Pan flicked on the light. "Trunks!" She said as Trunks came into view, but he wasn't alone. There underneath Trunks was none other then Marron. Pan closed her eyes and started shaking.

"Pan!" Trunks said jumping off of Marron who pulled a sheet over her necked body. 

Pan opened her eyes and squeezed the necklace in her hand. "I found your necklace."

Trunks pulled on a pare of boxers and stood in front of her. "I can explain, Pan."

"You can have it back!" She shouted throwing the necklace at time.

Marron got up and pulled her dress over her head. She quickly moved passed Trunks and smirked wildly at Pan. "I better go." She said leaving the room.

"Pan, listen I-"

"Shut the fuck up! You cheating, lying, son-of-a-bitch!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan has her memory back and has found Trunks cheat with…MARRON! Will she forgive him or will her whole world come crashing to the ground? Find out next chapter *Fallen Angel*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Err, I also hate his chapter! I've re-written it like 4 times and I don't like any of it!! I guess this just hasn't been my week for writing…I don't knew where the hell I was going with Pan losing her memory. I guess I couldn't think of any other way for them to tell Gohan. Anyway, sorry if this chapter stunk big time. It's another chapter I'm not very proud of, but please review…

-Missy

**AnimeFetish18@aol.com**


	7. Fallen Angel

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

Whisper

~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

****

~*~*~*~

Fallen Angel

"Pan, I'm sorry."

"Don't you sorry me you piece of shit! After everything how could you do this to me!" Pan shouted putting her hand on her chest. "I-I gave you my…MY VIRGINITY!!"

"I know, but please let me explain." Trunks said walking towards her.

"Stay the hell away from me! You make me sick!" she screamed. Trunks put his arms out and wrapped them around her. What? Did he think he was just going to over power her like all the other times and everything would be forgotten? He should have thought again.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Pan screamed. She bent her knees and balled her fists. In a fit of rage a yellow light formed around her body. "I'm not going to let you hurt me any longer!"

Pan's dark black hair burst into a golden yellow and flew up into the air. She screamed as energy flew from her body knocking Trunks into a wall.

Trunks stood up and held this shoulder looking at her with wide eyes. "Pan, you're a Super Saiyan!" He said in amazement.

"No shit!" She shouted forming a small energy ball in her hands. "I can't believe I trusted you! Your just like every other guy out there! And Bra was right…after you got what you wanted you just threw me to the side!"

"That's not true!" Trunks shouted back.

The energy ball in Pan's hands had started growing bigger and bigger with out her knowing. "You're a liar, Trunks! I hate you! I swear to Kami I hate you! I never want to see you again!" She screamed firing the energy ball at him.

"Oh shit!" Trunks shouted turning Super Saiyan himself. He caught the energy ball, but it's force was too great and it blew him back into the wall and out. The entire building shook as it crashed and burned through the wall of Trunks' apartment leaving a giant whole.

Pan breathed hard as the rage that had been locked up inside her pored out. "And where do you think your going you little whore!" Pan said turning to the front door, her entire body set a fire. She blew the front door away and exited what was left of Trunks and Goten's apartment. Good thing Goten wasn't there at the time…

Marron by this time was walking three blocks away laughing quietly to herself. For years she wanted to show Pan up by having Trunks! Now that she had she was going to make Pan's life a living hell…or the other way around.

Marron pulled her hair back as an energy ball came flying passed her head. It made contact merely 5 feet from her and exploding launching everything with in 10 feet of it flying.

Marron screamed and hit the grass hard in the very park Pan had been attacked in. She struggled on weak arms to lift herself into a sitting position when Pan closed in on her.

"You think your really something, don't you?" Pan asked landing in front of her.

Marron glared and got to her feet. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She said smugly.

"Hmm…" Pan walked around her in a circle. "You've really fucked up this time. You might not make it out alive."

Marron stood up and put her hands on her hits. "So, little Pan's finally become a Super Saiyan. Who cares! Your not going to touch me! It'd be going agents your morals and besides…my father is best friends with Goku and Gohan!" She said feeling quit proud of herself.

Pan laughed mockingly. "First off who said anything about me having morals and my father and Grand father won't even now. See they don't know I've become a Super Saiyan, so I could just blame it on Trunks and send both of you to hell where you belong!"

The smirk slowly left Marron's face. "Pan, you wouldn't! You're a better person then that!"

Pan glared. "Are you shitting me?" Pan began to laugh again. "I never thought I'd live to see the day Marron would tell me I'm better then something! Well, honey, guess what. I've always been better then you in ever way and I plan on keeping it that way! Now, get what you deserve!" Pan shouted forming another energy ball.

Marron screamed and ran in the other direction.

"Yes! Run! Scream! I'm up for some target practice!" Pan said laughing sadistically firing the energy ball behind her his time.

Marron covered her head and slammed into a tree. She was only human and her body couldn't stand much for of his brutal beating.

Pan flew up into the air and looked down upon Marron. "What? Don't tell me your done already? I haven't begun to have any fun!"

*****

Trunks slowly sat up and moaned. He shook his head and pulled a piece of glass out of his side. "What have I done, Pan? I've hurt you so bad your going on a rampage?" Trunks said getting to his feet with a grunt of pain. 

"Where are you." He said flying into the air.

*****

Come on, Marron! You're a cheerleader! Can't you dodge?" Pan shouted throwing, yet, another energy ball in her direction.

Marron barely missed it and landed in some bushes.

"Your no fun! Maybe I should just finish you and get it over with!" Pan said flying down in front of Marron whom was crawling out of the bushes. "I think the Kamahamaha Wave is a proper way of death for you!" Pan said taking a stance. "I'm sure someone will miss you."

"Pan, wait! Your not yourself…your just angry." Marron said beginning to cry.

Pan's eyes darkened on her. "KA-MA-HA-MA-HA! Pan shouted firing as Trunks tackled her to the ground forcing the blast into the air.

Marron screamed and fainted as Pan struggled with Trunks in the grass.

"Your crazy, Pan!" Trunks shouted trying to control her.

"I'm not crazy! This is all your fault!"

Trunks stood up and threw her to the ground. "Look at yourself!" Trunks shouted angrily.

Pan sat up on her knees and broke down into tears. "You made me believe you loved me! You promised we'd always be together!"

"And I meant it!" Trunks shouted kneeling beside her.

"Liar! Everything you speak is a lie! I can't trust anything you say!" Pan said sobbing.

"That's not true!" He said forcefully wrapping his arms around her. "I do love you! I love you, Pan! I said it, I love you!" 

He put his hand on the back of Pan's head and kissed her. Pan didn't fight him for she was caught up in the moment, but quickly came to her senses. 

"NO!" She shouted pushing him away. "Stay away from me! I never want to see you again!" She cried blasting him in to a wall and disappearing.

"FUCK!" Trunks yelled rolling Marron over. She was breathing, but barely.

With all the energy flying all over the place everyone had been alerted and were on their way to Trunks.

"What's happened? Trunks?" Goku asked landing beside him.

"It's Pan. She's…gone crazy!"

Gohan and the others landed not far from them. Krillin ran over and pulled Marron to him.

"Who did this Trunks?" 

"Pan." He said falling agents the wall.

"What?" Gohan asked glaring at him.

"Pan's gone crazy. She's gone Super Saiyan and tried to kill Marron. She used the Kamahamaha Wave."

Goten shook his head. "That can't be, Trunks. Pan can't go Super Saiyan unless something traumatic has happened to her."

Gohan turned to Trunks. "I knew it! You did something to her, did you!" Gohan shouted slamming Trunks into a wall. "You lying son-of-a-bitch!"

A heavy hand fell on Gohan's shoulder. "No one calls my wife a bitch, but me!" Vegeta said turning Gohan around to face him.

"You can ask what happened without using violence. I think there's been enough of it already."

"Really? And you would know?" Gohan asked becoming annoyed.

"Yes, I am one to know about violence."

Goten shook his head. "Trunks, what happened?"

Trunks turned his head to the side. "I-I was with Marron and Pan-"

"And Pan what!?" Gohan shouted.

"Walked in on us!" Trunks yelled falling to his knees.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground. 

"You cheated on my, Pan? With Marron!?" Gohan asked becoming speechless.

"Hey, what's wrong with my daughter?" Krillin asked glaring at Gohan.

"Nothing and that's not the point." Gohan said keeping his eyes on Trunks waiting for an answer.

Trunks put his hands over his face. "Yes, I did."

"I'll kill you!" Gohan shouted grabbing Trunks by the throat.

Goku pulled him off and held him to the ground. "Gohan, control yourself!"

"You lying mother fucker! You broke my little girls heart!" Gohan shouted struggling under neither Goku.

Vegeta glared at Trunks. "If I ever thought you anything it was how to treat a woman and this isn't how to do it!"

"I know!" Trunks said beginning to cry.

"You'll never see my daughter again! I'll make sure of that, Trunks!"

"It's too later for that." Vegeta said sniffing Trunks. "Can't you smell it on him? They've begun to bond. Now, their lives are tied together. They both die miserable and alone without each other."

"Is that true?" Goten asked.

Trunks closed his eyes and thought hard for a moment. "Yes, after she was attacked…I-I licked the blood from her wounds."

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled knocking Goku off of him. "Because of you my baby girl has to suffer a miserable life? I think not!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? She said she never wants to see me again." Trunks said finally getting to his feet.

"Do you love her, Trunks? I mean really love her and don't lie…not to me." Goten said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Trunks looked into Goten's eyes. "Yes, I do love her."

"Liar!" Gohan bellowed. "How could you do this too her if you trully love her?"

"Because I'm an idiot! I've always loved, Pan I just wouldn't let myself believe it because I was afraid. I was afraid of having to group up and settle down like everyone else. I wanted to stay young and live life up to the fullest, but now that she's gone I'm even more afraid. I now know that life without her is meaningless. I need her just as much as she needs me."

"Then do and find her, you moron! Tell her what you've told us!" Gohan shouted.

"I can't. She doesn't believe a word I say!"

"Either way, Trunks, you have to find her. She's dangerous if she's a Saiyan and pissed off. She might hurt someone or herself." Goten told him.

"I know, every things my fault, but I promise I'll fix everything."

"Then stop flapping your jaw and find her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan had finally calmed down. She was walking a long a bridge over the river which separated the city from the country side. It started to rain as she walked holding a bottle of pills in her hand. "There's nothing left to live for. I though you loved me…you promised…you always promise." She muttered to herself.

She emptied the pills into her mouth and threw it into the river. She leaning over the side and looked into the water. "Fish have it, so easy. Woman lay the eggs and the men take care of them until they hatch. No emotional attachment at all. I wish I were a fish." She said letting herself fall into the river.

Trunks landed on the bridge a few moments later. "Damn, she has to be here. Her energy ended right here…" Trunks suddenly darted to the side of the bridge and jumped into the river.

A few minutes later he emerged from the water with Pan in his arms. He pulled her to the bank and checked her for a pulse. "Come on, Pan. You can't die, now." He said finding a few weak one. He picked her up and headed in the direction of the hospital.

Trunks didn't even bother opening the doors to the hospital. He ran right throw them, smashing them to pieces. He got her on to a gurney and on an operating room.

"What happened?" The same doctor from before asked.

"I…I don't know! I think she took some pills."

"We'll have to pump her stomach then!" He said pushing Trunks out of the room to watch from behind a glass window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Pan make it through or leave Trunks at fault for her death? Find out next chapter ***I Will Love You***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wrote his chapter within a half an hour, so it's not exactly my best, but it's getting close to the end and I have to get his story finished, so yay! One chapter left! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

****

-Missy

**AnimeFetish18@aol.com**


	8. I Will Love You

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Well, you wanted more detail to what happened, so here it is…I hope you like it. I did it on the spur of the moment, so let me know what ya think, alright? Thanks!

Whisper

~*~*~*~

Chapters 8

****

~*~*~*~

I Will Love You

Trunks couldn't bare seeing Pan laying there with tubes running in and out of her. He hated himself for what he had done. How could he have been so stupid? He loved her, but would never admit it to himself and now she lay in front of him…dying.

A doctor came from the door looking ill. Trunks grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him to a wall.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in there!?"

The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words.

"Well, spit it out!" Trunks snapped shaking him.

He leaned and whispered something in Trunks' ear which made Trunks throw him to the side. He looked down at the floor and then at Pan. Trunks throw himself at the window and beat his fists on the glass.

"Pan, wake up! You can't die! YOU CAN'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!!" Trunks shouted beginning to cry. "Pan, please! I'm a moron...it's all my fault, but you can't die!"

Gohan and the others had finally arrived and they met Trunks out side of Pan's room.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked looking as white as a ghost.

"PAN!!" Trunks cried falling to his knees.

Gohan turned and looked into the room where Pan was being taken care of when she flat lined. "Pan, no!" Gohan shouted running into the door knocking doctors to the floor.

"Sir, please! Your only getting in the way!" One of the nurses shouted trying to drag him back into the hall.

"Why aren't you doing anything!? She's dying! She's dying you moron!" Gohan shouted strangling one of the doctors.

Goten grabbed Gohan and pulled him from the room. "Your only making things worse! They can't word with you in there!"

"NO! SHE'S MY BABY!" Gohan shouted swinging his arms into the air.

"Someone get a tranquilizer gun!" A nurse in the hall shouted trying to help Goten restrain Gohan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks walked into a smaller darker room with no other beds, but the one Pan was laying on. He came around the side and sat beside her with tears in his eyes.

"Pan, I'm so sorry. I would change everything if I knew this was going to happen. I have nothing now…please don't hate me." Trunks said sobbing into her hand. 

Pan's hand suddenly jerked away violently. "Don't touch me!" She shouted in a crackly voice.

"Pan, please."

"No, I said I'm not talking to you. You've ruined my entire life." She said turning away from him. "I hate you, Trunks."

"Pan, I can't lose you. I'll die without you!" Trunks said getting on his knees.

"Dieing is less then what you deserve."

"Pan, please, I'm begging you. I love you!"

"Oh sure," She shouted. "You love me when I'm about to die!"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Then you tell me how it is, Trunks." Pan said crossing her arms.

"I'm stupid, a moron! I was blind! I was afraid to love you because I've never loved anyone before. Girls were just sexual objects to me, but I got scared because it wasn't like that with you. I fell in love with you and I freaked!"

Pan's eyes fell on him. "And you think I should just forget everything and forgive you?"

"No," Trunks answered sniffiling a little. "I don't think you should forgive me or at least not, yet. I swear, Pan. I will be truthful to you and no one else, but you! I love you…oh, Kami I love you, Pan! Marron meant nothing! I'm a stupid man who thought if I cheated I wouldn't be afraid anymore, but the truth is I'm dying inside and the thought of never having you in my life scares more then anything in the world."

"I can't trust you, Trunks."

"I know I've lied, but Pan. I'm on my knees!" He said taking her hand again.

"You should have let me die!"

"No, because the I would have lost the both of you. You were pregnant, Pan."

Pan sat up and looked into his eyes. "I know…"

A look of shock suddenly came across his face. "You knew and you still-"

"I thought my life was over. I didn't want to have to live knowing I had your child!"

Trunks heart tore in half that very minute. He really fucked everything up. If only he would have done things differently they wouldn't be in this mess. He knew that her mind about him was made up and nothing in the world was going to change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Six Months Later

Goten shifted his eyes on Pan and took a deep breath. "Trunks called, again."

Pan met this eyes and glared into them. "So!" She snapped.

Goten's head suddenly sank into his shoulders. "Well, I-I just thought you'd like to know."

"Does it look like I care?" Pan barked getting to her feet. She lifted her hand and pointed one shaky finger at her face. "Does this look like the face of a woman who gives a damn!?"

Goten had enough and stood up in front of her. "Don't swear at me, Pan! Don't forget I'm allowing you to live here because you can't handle living with my brother."

Pan crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "You don't need to remind me."

Goten sighed deeply and sat back down. He rubbed his eyes and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Your going to have to talk to him sometime, so there's no point in avoiding him." 

"Don't you get it? I never want to see him again!" She yelled running up the stairs into her bedroom in which she slammed the door. "What part of 'I hate him' are they not getting?" She asked herself sitting down in front of vanity. She shook her head and looked up at herself.

"Even if I did give him another chance it would only be as friends and he doesn't even deserve that!" Pan said getting to her foot. She turned to her door. "HE CHEATED ON ME! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT'S A BAD THING?!" She shouted so Goten could hear it down stairs.

Goten shook his head and put his forehead on his desk. The cold wood felt good as he started to develop a migraine from all of Pan's yelling. Why she wouldn't just speak to him? Yeah, what Trunks did was horrible and unforgivable, but they belonged together.

Goten lifted his head up and grabbed the phone from the receiver. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. It rang.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Uh, hey, Trunks." Goten said in a low voice.

"Goten? What's up?" Trunks replied.

"Well, it's, Pan. I'm sorry, but she still refuses to talk to you. She won't listen to me."

Trunks sighed. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be asking you to help anyway. I guess I'm going to do everything myself and prove I've changed and that I love her."

"Well, she isn't going to see you willingly…maybe you should catch her when she goes out. Let's see." Goten said rubbing his chin thinking. "When we get into arguments she usually goes to the park and lays under the Willow Trees in the fallen flower peddles."

Trunks nodded his head. "I guess I'll catch her by surprise and try to get her to talk to me. Well, thanks, Goten."

"No problem. Bye." Goten said hanging the phone up. If Pan found out he had anything to do with this she would surely kill him, but it was for her own good. All she does is sit in her room day after day.

Pan came storming down the stairs still pissed. "I'm going to the park! I'll be back later!" She growled slamming the door behind her.

Goten cringed. "Oh, man. She's going to kill him."

***

Pan had a strange feeling after leaving the house. She didn't quit understand herself. She swore she hated Trunks, yet, he was all she could ever think about. She could have admitted to missing him…no, she couldn't. Every time the thought of him came across her she became very angry and would break something. She never wanted to see him again or at least she thought she didn't. 

Pan found her usual spot under 3 giant Weeping Willow Trees and laid on her back looking up at the tiny branches as they sway in the wind. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Everything seemed to slow when she lay there. Though this was one of her and Trunks' meeting places she still loved it.

She had only been laying there for about 10 minutes just thinking when she felt a strange energy she hadn't felt for a long time. She sat up and looked around finding nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged her shoulders and flopped back down. She closed her eyes when a familiar smell caught her attention. 

Pan opened her eyes and looked around very suspiciously. Something funny was happening. She sat up once again very slowly and took a good long look around. The breaking of a twig sounded from behind her.

Pan jumped to her feet and turned to face where the noise came from. "I know your there, so come out before you get your ass kicked." She shouted.

After a few seconds a figure emerged from the shadows. His lavender hair blowing in the wind like the tree branches. He looked absolutely gorgeous standing there, but at that time Pan wouldn't have admitted it though her heart had begun to race.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I just want to talk." He answered taking another step towards her.

"I made it very clear to you that I never wanted to see or talk to you again as long as I live!"

Trunks frowned. "Pa-Pan, pl-please." He murmured on the verge of tears.

Pan's heart sank and she began to frown herself. She may have hated him, but she hated seeing him looking, so broken even more.

"There isn't any please for you, Trunks. Why are you still trying when you know I want nothing to do with you?" She asked.

Trunks lifted his head up straight. "Because I don't believe you."

Pan became angry again. "I think I know when I hate someone and I hate you!"

Trunks waved his hand in the air and pointed a finger at her. "How can you say that!?" He shouted.

Pan began to cry at the out of his voice and took off running out of the trees. 

"Pan, come back here!" Trunks yelled running after her.

"NO! Leave me alone!" She screamed running towards her house. "I hate you! I swear to Kami I hate you!"

Good thing she wasn't very far from where she lived or Trunks surely would have caught up with her. She flew through the front door and slammed it behind her locking it. She was breathing hard in fear. The last time she ran from Trunks he ended up forcing her to have sex with him though she enjoyed it in the end.

Pan shook her head clear. The thought of sex with Trunks had begun to turn her on.

"Goten?" She called through the dark house. She didn't get an answer.

He was gone? Damn, that's right he was staying the night at Bra's tonight, so they could move all of her things in the next morning. Goten and Bra were getting married.

"Great! Now what am I going to do?" She said walking up the dark stairs slowly. She heard the back door squeak open just as she remembered she forgot to check and see if it was locked.

She turned her head to the kitchen door to find the shadow of Trunks' body.

"You can't do this, Trunks. I'll…I'll call the police." She stuttered.

Trunks snickered. "You know there's nothing the cops can do."

"Yeah, but I'm sure my father will have something to say about you chasing me."

Trunks signed in annoyance. "Come on, Pan. Just talk to me."

Pan whipped the half dried tears from her face and glared at him. "NO!" She screamed running up the stairs.

Trunks took off after her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her into the air. She screamed, punched, and kicked as he knocked one of the doors open and threw her down on the bed.

Pan squirmed and turned over onto her back. She looked up at him with hate in her eyes. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Tell me now, Pan! Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave forever!" He shouted down at her.

Pan's anger turned into a frown as she slowly stood up in front of him. Her heart was know beating harder then it ever had before. "I…don't…love you, Trunks."

Trunks closed his eyes tight as his jaw quivered. "That's all I wanted to know." He said quietly as he turned to leave.

An overwhelming urge came over Pan as she watched him. "Trunks." She said taking his face in her hands and locked her soft moist lips over his. Trunks' eyes rolled back. He made the expression of pure pleasure as their lips melted together.

She pulled back slightly making a wet smacking noise. She pulled her hands away from his hand and looking down. "I'm-I'm really sorry…I don't know why I just did that."

"I suppose I should be going. Forever's a long time-"

Before Trunks could finish his sentence Pan pulled him into another deep kiss. Kami, it had been a long time since either of them had kissed each other. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to hate him…she really did, but she couldn't. 

Though she swore to hate the very earth he walked on, but she trully loved him. She didn't want to give in, however. She wanted him to feel the heart break she did when she found them together, but her sexual attraction to him was beginning to over power her.

She pulled her face back from his. "I can't help it." She admitted. "The only reason why I refused to see you is because I knew this would happen. I knew the minute I was alone with you I would want you." Pan paused to looking into the eyes of the man she loved who stared back with the same emotion in his eyes.

"I love you, Trunks. There's no denying it."

Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He placed soft kisses up and down her neck as he laid her down on the bed. Soon after all of their clothes were thrown all over the room. Pan's smooth legs were wrapped around Trunks' waist as he moved slowly over her. His think shaft trusting in and out of her wet core.

"Oh, Trunks." She moaned pulling him close to her body. "I love you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Few years later

Pan sat on a swing that hung from a branch of a giant apple tree that was just losing it's blossoms. A little girl about the age of 5 danced in the flowers petals in the middle of their yard. The pink petals landed on her nose causing both her and Pan to giggle.

Pan turned her eyes to a 2 story house not far from where she sat. She signed and looked into the sky searching for something she wasn't sure there was an answer to. A hand closed lightly over her shouted.

Pan smiled lovingly and rubbed her cheeks against his hand. She lifted her head to looking into the loving eyes of her mate.

"It's getting cold. The both of you should come in before you catch a cold." Trunks said pulling Pan from the swing and into his arms.

"I agree, but you'll have to convince her." Pan said turning her eyes to the young child.

Trunks smiled. "That's alright. We can just go inside and read the story by ourselves" Trunks said, so the little girl over heard.

"I heard that!" The little girl said with a giggle as she ran over to them. She wrapped her arms Pan's legs. "I love you, mommy!"

"I love you, too." Pan said pushing her towards the house.

Trunks grabbed Pan's hand when she turned to walk into the yard.

Pan turned her head and looked at him. "I'll just be a minute. Bree left her doll in the garden.

Trunks nod his head and left her there. Pan stepped into the garden and picked up Bree's doll. She held it close to her and let the cool breeze hit her face, blowing her hair and dress. She felt a sudden peace.

"Pan?" Trunks called from the house.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she said turning back to the house, but stopped and stared off into the distance for she swore she heard a **_whisper_** of love.

**__**

The End

Well, there you go! I've done it! After many months I've finished his story to the best of my ability! I hoped everyone liked it and sorry if the ending is crappy. I'm just a sucker for happy endings! Anyway, thank you for putting up with me through this and I hope to see posts from some of you in stories later to come!

****

-Missy

**AnimeFetish18@aol.com**


	9. WhisperSong

Theses are the words to the song Whisper by Evanescence which helped me right this story.  
  
  
~Whisper~  
  
Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end 


End file.
